piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Race to the Black rock island
The Race to the Black rock island was an attempt of three different parties to reach the Black rock island and find the Trident of Poseidon. Prelude Hector Barbossa and his men encountered Jack Sparrow, Henry Turner, and Carina Smyth at Hangman's Bay, interrupting a wedding ceremony by firing a gun shot. He dispatched Pig Kelly and his men to free the group from the forced arrangement. Before heading out to search for the Trident, Barbossa used the Sword of Triton to restore the Black Pearl to her former glory. After restoring the Pearl, Barbossa once again stole ownership of the Pearl away from Jack and tied him up to the foremast, along with both Henry and Carina tied to the wooden stand for the ship's bell. Battle After bickering back and forth with Murtogg and Mullroy, Barbossa allowed Carina take over the helm so she could follow her "star". Henry, who was keeping watch soon shouted "Red Coats! Red Coats!" that were sighted coming off the port bow aboard the Essex, captained by Lieutenant John Scarfield. Barbossa walked up to the helm and claimed that the Pearl would not be taken from him again. Scarfield used his spyglass to sight the Pearl and began to be confident in himself by claiming that only the British Empire would hold the power of the sea, but his luck soon wore out, for he noticed the Silent Mary's hull lifting upward right above him. The Mary came crashing down on top of the Essex and set the ship ablaze. Lieutenant Lesaro, Moss, Magda, and Armando Salazar stood near each other as the fire consumed them, but were unaffected by it. Jack tried screaming through the cloth covering his mouth, and Barbossa drew his sword, as the cursed men boarded Pearl, which conducted a fight between the pirates and the ghosts. Although the ghosts were not able to be killed by any man, most pirates held their own against them, with only a few being overwhelmed. Henry then quickly made his way to Jack and untied him before Salazar could reach him. Jack and Salazar engaged in a brutal fight as they hopped from vessel to vessel. Barbossa fought Lieutenant Lesaro aboard the Pearl, who managed to cut Barbossa's arm. But despite having one leg and being wounded, Barbossa was able to hold off the Lieutenant. Long after battling with Salazar, Jack managed to make his way back to the Pearl. Aftermath Officer Magda shouted "Land!", which startled the entire crew, and they all began to retreat back to the Silent Mary. Salazar himself jumped back to the Mary, but took Henry with him as their prisoner. Some of Salazar's crewmen were turned into dust for touching land. After Salazar's crew had either retreated or died, the Black Pearl crashed to the Black rock island, ending the battle as the Silent Mary sailed outward toward open sea. Notes and references de:Black Pearl gegen Silent Mary it:Corsa a Black Rock Island Category:Battles Category:Quest for the Trident of Poseidon